Track Meet
by best with breadsticks
Summary: First Story ever! What will happen when Danny and Company,Sam and Tucker, are invited to a Ghost Track Meet? Glory for a Team? Or something else?...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else we reference in this story, such as Full House, Kim Possible, Teen Titans, or W.I.T.C.H. 

Track Meet

Chapter One

It was a bright, sort of warm fall; Danny, Sam, and Tucker are going to school. When they got invite to the ghost track meet, by a ghost.

"Hey, you guys should come to this track meet, me and my buds are holding." Stated the ghost. (I know I like to just get to the point, and my sister wrote this first page, so I'm revising it.)

"Hey sounds like fun." Danny said with a smirk.

"Wait a second, why are they having a track meet in the fall?" Tucker asked.

"We enjoy Christmas." The ghost replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Said the ghost in a voice of doom and destruction.

"Ok, ignoring that whole conversation. Danny, are you serious? A track meet in the ghost zone, you know every ghost that wants you dead lives there right?" Sam said with one of the most concerned faces Danny had ever seen.

"Except Vlad, he like totally lives in Wisconsin." Tucker smiled as he said this.

"Yeah, But how can he, his blew up his house In Million Dollar Ghost." Sam said with a smile.

" Wait a second, what?" Danny looked so confused.

"You know the show Danny Phantom, with you and me and Sam. It's on Nick every night. Come on we watched it six times."

" Oh, so that's why this guy with the camera won't leave us alone." Danny began to push the cameraman away.

"But sir, I'll never be able to make the deadline for Friday's viewing time." He shoved the camera back into Danny's face.

"Leave now! Here's some money go to Nasty Burger get a job and eat pizza." The cameraman began to walk away, but as he did Danny turned "Wait, you are like my brother and I love you."

" I love you too. But we should get back to the real meaning of this story." He put up his camera and began to tape again.

"Ok, Where were we?" Sam asked.

"I think we were about to go the meet" Tucker was kind of freaked out by the whole cameraman thing. He never knew Danny was very over friendly with dogs. (Umm… off subject).

"Yeah, we better get going." Danny said with a passionate smile to the camera.

"Wait, when did we decide we were going?" Sam asked question like.

" We're going that's all that matters." Tucker stated strongly. Danny turned himself into Danny Phantom and flew them to the meet.

"Hey, nice cameraman!" Said Tiny Tim who was on the ground below.

" Wait, How are you flying with us?" They said all in chorus, as they looked at the cameraman flying next to them.

"I'm super cameraman, didn't I tell you. I've done the Teen Titans, W.I.T.C.H., and Full House. Oh yeah, my name is Worble."

"Oh…Hi Worble. Umm… nice to meet you." Tucker said while looking at the confused Danny. As he said this they began to arrive at the stadium. It was larger than they thought possible. The building was colored in red, white, and green with streamers everywhere, along with team flags. There was Team Ghost, Team Box, Team Cubic, and finally Team Orange. The stadium looked like a fair, with no one, but dead people there (which technically it was). They flew in.

Worble smiled and followed them into the stadium.

Every ghost was there, using his or her own talents to bring a new spice to the meet.

Ember, using her guitar as the pole, was doing pole vaulting and Skullker was doing discus where he span like a fairy. The Box Ghost was doing hundred-ten hurdles, where he was going to beat his personal best of 37 minutes. Also the Fright Knight did javelin with his sword, his sword being so light it got him almost always over 6 inches into the field every time.

The first event was discus Skullker (sorry about the spelling), who won first, with his throw of 16ft 9in. Ember got third in her event and the Box ghost got last in his, he decided to train more with his boxes by huddling them.

Also Johnny Extreme (sorry that's X-Play). I mean Johnny 13,the leader of Team Cubic, was doing his best event the 2-mile. He was a definite to win, with his time of 34:45; no one was even close to taking away his crown. "7 more laps to go, Baby." Kitty said smiling.

"I hate it when she tells me that." Johnny Ex… (Sorry wrong Johnny.) Johnny Rancid (darn it). Johnny 13 started around his 2nd lap.

The last event was javelin the Fright Knight threw his sword. "Oh no!" said Sam

It had hit Tucker. Danny called 855 then remembered the number was 911. They took him to the hospital. "Maybe I should go get some help."

"Danny, the paramedics are here already"

"Right, Sam. That's what they want you to think." Sam and Danny ran off to get help, even though it was already there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Danny phantom (darn it)**

Chapter Two

"Hello, I'm Nurse Luda. Welcome to this hospital, somewhere. Umm.. Can I help you? Hello, I'm Nurse Luda. Can I help you?"

" You just said that." Sam gave her a confused, concerned look as she asked, " Where is Tucker Foley located?"

"I'm Nurse Luda."

"Yes, we know, but where is he?"

"I'm Nurse Luda."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." A young blonde haired nurse came over. She was about 5feet 6inches and looked about 24. She smiled "She just can't remember she belongs in her room. She got hit in the head one too many times at the funny farm. She still thinks that she is playing nurse Luda. Now what can I help you with?"

"We're looking for our friend Tucker Foley." Sam smiled.

"I'm Nurse Luda." Luda had still been standing next to them the whole time.

The Nurse picked up her intercom and yelled "Amy, Sarah, Nicole, please come and pick up Becca, I mean Luda." Three girls ran down the flight of stairs next to the entrance. They grabbed Becca or Luda or whatever her name is and guided her back to her room. "Now, Where were we?"

At that moment, Sam jumped on Danny for some loving.

"Wow, I better catch this." Worble pushed his camera closer to Sam and Danny rolling around the floor. He looked up and through his camera lens met the Nurse's eyes. "Mikayla?"

"Worble?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working on Kim Possible this week."

"I was, but then there was a track meet and it wasn't supposed to happen-"

Worble put his finger to her mouth. "Shhh…it's all ok now baby." He placed his warm, chapped lips to her smooth, melon tasting ones. He jumped over the desk, pushing her to the ground. The camera was still recording, but nether Sam and Danny, nor Mikayla and Worble cared. It was love.

After nearly three and a half hours Worble and Mikayla's lips finally left each other. She smiled.

"Oh, the camera! Must of left it on."

"You catch everything baby?" Worble giggled.

" Yeah. Well if you would excuse me…I've got to catch some of this." He pointed to Sam and Danny still wrapped up in one another on the ground.

"Of course."

"Oh, work it! Come on, little more lip! Yeah there we go!"

Danny and Sam looked in shock straight at the camera. They got up off the ground and gave an embarrassed smile to one another.

"Umm.. We really need to know where Tucker is so if you don't mind." Sam said really unsure of had just happened.

"Oh, honey he died two hours. Didn't you see the priest, the crying women, and the coffin? Anything?" She said this all with a laughing smile on her face.

"No, that couldn't have been Tucker."

"Yeah that's right Tucker couldn't get a women. Even in death I don't think that they would want to see him." Danny stated.

"Huh? Than your saying that wasn't him?"

"Yes."

"Bum bum bum." Worble made the moment so much better.

"Than who could that be?" they all stared at the clear glass doors.

"Now, where were we?" Sam asked. "'Cause frankly I don't really know anymore."

"I remember." Danny jumped back on Sam. And Worble followed this lead.

HotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstu

6 HOURS LATER

"Ok, guys. That is really enough." Mikayla looked towards Worble and smiled.

"Sorry, Sam. I just get into it." Danny turned his head away to hide the blush.

"She right though. I have to get back to work." Mikayla walked behind the counter. "I hope you find your friend."

"Oh, we will."

"A little cocky. Don't you think?"

"No, just confidant."

"Ok, whatever you say."

And with that Danny, Sam, and Worble took their leave towards the door.

As they reached the parking lot, all they could hear was screaming and there seemed to be a body of teenage boy lying in the middle of it all.

"I think their playing tag." Sam glared at Danny. (A/N: Genius Sarah, if people are screaming and bloody, they are defiantly playing tag.)

"We need to help them. We should help them get to the hospital." Worble franticly grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello, what's your problem?"

"We need an ambulance, now!"

"And where are you?"

"Umm…In the hospital parking lot."

"Ok, then it will be over in about 3 days."

"Wait, aren't they just over there, about three hundred feet from the boy. Why is going to take 3 days?"

"To add to the drama."

"Huh?"

"And duh! We are going to take the long way."

"How do you take the long way around the parking lot of the hospital? What do you ju-" Worble turned around to see the ambulance drive right through the hospital front yard, across the street and down the opposite way down the road.

"Just through the grass." Worble hung up and went back over to the group of people huddled around the boy.

"Did you get the ambulance?" Danny asked.

"No."

"But it's right over there."

"It's too close, they're taking the long way, but I do have an idea."

"What's that?"

"We pick him up and take him over to the door."

"Ok." A pair of two men picked up the young boy and moved him to the hospital.

"Does anyone know the name of this boy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Austin Murphy, he goes to my church." A girl yelled.

"Wait." Worble stopped and turned to the girl. "Did you say Austin Murphy?"

HotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstuffHotstu

Author's Note: Ok, I'm writing this with my sister so anytime it takes awhile it's most likely because I'm fighting with her and we can't make peace, or I can't get motivated. Which is a lot.

Oh and the page breaks are just 'cause of my Hotstuff Tidus from Final Fantasy X, whom I love like Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Danny Phantom, but on the bright side I do own Worble. Whoot!

"Austin Murphy, I think I might have dated her." Worble looked through the camera into the girl's eyes.

"Umm…you couldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Austin is a guy."

"Oh right, then it totally wasn't her, I mean him, her, it, them, we, was…chocolate!"

"Ok…"

"This really makes no sense." Sam frowned.

"What doesn't make sense?" Danny asked.

"All these people, that guy that died in the hospital, Austin, and Tucker. There has to be a connection somewhere."

"Umm…give me a hint."

"I'm not sure, but there has to be something. I just have a feeling there is."

"Well maybe we should go back to where this all started."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Come on, Worble! We're going back to the track meet."

"Yes!" Worble swung his camera over his shoulder, as Danny let his famous sliver rings go up his body causing Danny Phantom to appear.

"You remember we're taping a show where you have a secret identity, right?"

"Darn it. You all didn't see that." Danny grabbed Sam and flew quickly away, while Worble took up the rear.

SauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauce

They reached the track meet in record time. "Hey maybe we should make a team, we could be the Cameramen."

"Ahem." Worble turned to Sam.

"And women."

"Now, we need to find a clue of some sort, something out of place. Somethin-"

"How about that hotdog stand?" Worble pointed to a stand out in the middle of a vacant field.

"Ok, that maybe it."

"I'll go check it out." Danny flew towards the stand.

"Who goes there?"

"Umm…Danny Phantom."

"I don't like that name. I'm going to call you Roger and you're going to like it."

"Kay."

"Ok, Roger. What brings you to my lawn?"

"I was just wondering what your stand was doing out in the middle of a big empty field?"

"It's hotdog stand. I'm selling hotdogs."

"To ghosts, who don't need to eat."

"You're a ghost and you eat, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No. You already proved my point, you all need to eat."

"No, not ghosts."

"Well these are ghost hotdogs."

"Fine, whatever. I came over to ask you if you knew anything about a Tucker Foley."

"Nope."

"So sure are you."

"Yup. That's a stupid name. If I had met him I would have called him Charlie."

"Ok, if you really have no idea, then I'll be going." Danny turned back to see Sam and Worble have a conversation about who knows what. All Danny could tell by their body language was; Sam looked very confused and Worble was having a great time shaking his hips.

"Oh, but before you go. Do you want to buy a hotdog?"

"No, but for further reference, what is you name?"

"Amy."

"Wait, you're a girl."

"I never said I was a girl or boy, did I?"

"I just assumed you were a guy."

"Well, you assumed wrong."

"Ok, I'm leaving before you tell me you're a fish." Danny quickly flew away back to his company.

As he did he could faintly hear these words. "But I am a fish. And I know where you're frie-"

She was too far away to hear the rest of the statement.

"Please, shut up."

"And after you shake you hips this way, you shake this way and sing: _Oh, baby shake those that make me beg for you._"

"Please stop."

"_Shake it to the left and shake it to the right. And take a bow."_

"Stop, stop!" Sam cries literally were pitiful compared to Worble's dancing skill he was showing off.

"Guys, I'm back."

"Thank goodness." Sam ran behind Danny for protection from the clutches of the absolute most terrible dancing cameraman ever. Add in singing this performance was more than bad, it was indescribable.

"So, Danny, you get any information?"

"Besides than her name is Amy and hotdogs cost 12.92, none."

"Well, that was totally useless. Like this dancing lesson you're giving me. Would you please stop?"

"Hey, I just got the rhythm in me, and I am feel like it is my duty to the world to show everyone." Worble danced more rapidly around Sam.

"Well, could you share your moves with some else?"

"No, but I can tell you that information you got was important."

"How so?" Danny turned to face Worble.

"Now we know to never buy hotdogs in the Ghost Zone because they're too over priced."

"Well that's defiantly going to help."

"It sure will. When you're hungry and paying 12.92 for a hotdog you'll wish you had listened to me."

"Ok…I think we should maybe ask around for information."

"Like who? The Box Ghost? 'Um…we were wondering if you had seen our friend, Tucker, you know, he's always with us when we kick your butt.' Yeah, that would go so well." Sam had made a pretty good point.

"Well then, who do we ask?"

"Him." Worble pointed to the Fright Knight. "He is the one who got us stuck in this mess. But before we go, I have a new song and dance."

"Run." Sam grabbed Danny and made a quick move away.

They could faintly hear Worble's singing. "_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. Hold me, and whatever lies beyond this morning is little later on..." _

Luckily he was singing the techno re-mix and it wasn't as long. Once he finished he picked up his camera and made his way towards Sam and Danny.

The trio made their way up to the Fright Knight. "Ummm…"

"What do you want?"

"Umm…"

"Come to ask about you're friend, correct?" They nodded. "Well that is quite the story."

SauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauceSauce

Author's Note: (written on 8/30) Oh, thanks to my reviewer: acosta perez jose ramiro.

School is starting hopefully tomorrow for me. I say hopefully not because not that I want to go, but I just want to get started so I can complain about. It would have started today, but it rained here, and because I seriously think our school is made out of crackers, the ceiling tiles (that are only three years old) have began to break a fall down. Which is a real problem. The school building is only three years old and from the beginning the roof leaked. And three years later the entire ceiling is caving in. (And as a side note, being rained on during Algebra isn't fun. Plus, from a friend's experience, she said the ceiling tiles kind of hurt when you get hit on the head.)

Oh, yes and the second song Worble sang was the song _Simple and Clean_ (Which is owned by Square Enix), which I put in there because I've been listening to the Kingdom Hearts Intro for about an hour. As for the first song, I made it up.

And now, I'll stop ranting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Author's Note: HOLY MOLIE! I'm GOING TO WRITE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS RIGHT NOW!

--

Chapter 4

The Fright Knight stood with his arms crossed, eyes glaring. "The tale is very long and boring. I do hope you are ready for it."

Danny and Sam nodded, while sitting down.

"You see when your friend Tucker was hit in the head with my sword he was sent to the place everyone goes when they are sliced with my sword. So he's there." The Fright Knight bowed. "Thank you and goodnight."

"Wow, that was a great ending." Danny commented.

--

Author's Note: And 2 years later, it's finished. Lol! XD…this story has horrible grammar throughout it. I don't write like that anymore, I hope. I'm pretty sure I've gotten better.


End file.
